Dawn Of the Dragons excerpts
by Icestormer
Summary: A huge excerpt of Rynthelia's battle with Roxxy. SPOILER ALERT! Too impatient? Read this. Can wait? Wait. R&R :D


Excerpts.

This is a major big spoiler, coz I'm doing a story, getting ideas from games, stories, everywhere...

Characters and stories are mine :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Roxxy and Rynthelia's battle**

_Part 1_

White light shone down on Rynthelia. What seemed like small spots of light fluttered around Rynthelia, and settled down on her, forming her armor.

"Wait- your armor is a freaking dress?" Roxxy said in disbelief.

"It's not really a freaking dress. Well, maybe." She shrugged.

"That's even better. Your white armor will be stained with red then. A befitting price. "

In Cyndern's eyes, Rynthelia was probably the most fascinating person on Earth. Though her armor _was_ a dress, she still had shoulder plates and gauntlets. They were embodied with the Fairy Symbol, of two light green wings. Her feet were covered by the dress and her long, hazel hair hung loose. In her hands were the weapons of the Fairy Queen- a bow as green as the Fairy Forest itself and the white arrows being summoned by its own self. The most fascinating was her eyes. One was red and blue, signaling the power inside of her- Water and Fire. What was the most shocking was the flames dancing in her eyes. Cyndern swore that those were the flames of the Twin Dragons that they believed to rule the sky and protect them.

"Well, I have a power to match too."

Roxxy's armor turned charcoal black. Her twin daggers turned the color of grey and turned to blue of silver wrapped around her arms and legs. Her blonde hair turned raven black and strange patterns were drawn around her left eye. The mark of the half dragon turned black, curling around right hand in which she held her sword, the Ravenous.

"Behold, the armor of the Underworld Empress!" Roxxy declared. She lifted her sword and pointed it at Rynthelia. "Now, would you like to hand him over or die by the descendant of Onyx herself!"

"Well, I'd rather die. But, considering that-" Rynthelia twirled one of her arrows in the air,"- dying _and_ turning Lycian over is not on my list."

Rynthelia closed her eyes and smirked. Upon opening her eyes, she loaded her arrow and smiled at Roxxy while pulling the bow up to eye level.

"Time to go real badass."

_Part 2_

Roxxy deflected her arrow and sneered. "Is that the best you got?"

Rynthelia summoned seven arrows and aimed. They flew with deadly precision, halfway turning into flaming arrows. Once they hit Roxxy's armor, they dissolved into the air.

"Fire does not work on me. It is my turn to show you my power!"

Rynthelia simply frowned and fired one blue arrow, gleaming with ice. Fire raging around Roxxy burned it to cinders. Flames danced around Roxxy as it attacked Rynthelia. She had to put up her fire barrier but was knocked back a distance.

Roxxy smirked as her eyes turned white as she unleashed her full power onto Rynthelia.

"Underworld Empress's Final Strike!" she shrieked.

Blue flames in the shape of death itself launched at Rynthelia. But she merely stood there, closing her eyes, smiling.

"I'm very sad we have to do this the hard way," she murmured. She lifted her hand into the sky and her dragon mark on the right side of her face shifted colours: black, white, grey.

"I call to the spirits of dragons, grant me your power's descent! Dragon's Fury!"

The armor that Rynthelia faded into falling stars and switched into ornate black dragon scales. The mark of her dragon flashed and she opened her eyes, both blazing. She lifted her huge black sword and slashed through the blue flames, stopping a distance from Roxxy.

"I suppose that was your ultimate? No effect then. Now that you have seen my ultimate, prepare to die!"

The scales shifted color into pure white as Rynthelia unfurled her white wings, laced with silver scales. "I call upon the dragon spirit of Frost, strike my enemy with your full power!"

The emblem of the white elite dragon flashed in front of Rynthelia, and she pointed her white blade at Roxxy.

"Unleashed: Ice Flame!"

"No…!"

The world flashed brightly.

_All I could remember was the hunger pangs I felt. I knew I had magic- but not to summon food. It was to summon my armor. It made me feel strong. Then he took me in. The Dark Magician. He claimed I was the descendant of one of the elite dragons- Onyx herself. But, how am I this weak- a descendant of Onyx?!_

_I found out I harnessed the same power as the most powerful half-dragon too, and I worked hard at it. I craved battle. I was undefeated by all the Dark Magician's generals. I knew that I was strong. But…_

_How could she defeat me? I smiled. Maybe it was for the better. The Dark Magician's ways were twisted and dark, I felt it. But I served him because I liked the power I was given._

_A black dragon flashed in front of m__e._

_Who are you? I asked the dragon warily._

_Come with me, she said. She was adorned with shadow black scales, her emblem of the red seer fire dragon marking her whole left arm. I am Onyx, and you are my descendant._

_So the Dark Magician was right. Then…_

_Who is she, really? I asked Onyx, pointing to Rynthelia._

_She is the descendant of Storm himself. The most powerful dragon ever known. He even sealed off the previous Dark Magician, but at the cost of his own life, she said sadly.__But know that you are no weakling. You are my descendant, and you are strong. We will help Rynthelia to fight the Dark Magician- in the last battle. Now come with me._

_I glanced at Rynthelia, and my armor clad body lying on the ground. I nodded._

_We vanished into the dark._

**After**

"Thank you, Frost. " I glanced uneasily at Roxxy's body. "Is she with Onyx now?"

"_Yes, she is. Do not fear. Her heart has been cleansed, and she has seen the warped ways of the Dark Magician. She will fight alongside you now, as a spirit."_

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"_I will see you another time, Rynthelia." _Frost dipped her head at me._ "It is was a pleasure to work with Storm's descendant."_

The white spirit dragon dissolved into the air.

"Thank you, Frost. And thank you, Onyx. Wherever Roxxy's spirit may be, may her and the fallen half-dragons before her guide me- and the dragons before us." I whispered into the air.

_Especially my father…_


End file.
